


Idiots in Labs

by Katrina



Series: Katrina's H/C Bingo: Round 11 [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, M/M, No beta we die like mne, Pneumonia, but close enough, not exactly what I did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Urahara managed to give himself some sort of pollen induced pneumonia. Ichigo is annoyed.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Series: Katrina's H/C Bingo: Round 11 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789174
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Idiots in Labs

**Author's Note:**

> I have a liking for Urahara is dumb lab accidents. Let's Ichigo get in on the comfort side of things.

Ichigo sighed as he settled down next to the sleeping figure. There was a harsh rasping that made him grimace, but there was little to be done. Orihime could do little with disease, it appeared, and Tessai said this was not an injury. Not really. 

“Such a frown, Kurosaki-san,” teased a weak voice, and Ichigo did scowl down at him. 

“You,” he said firmly, “are an idiot. And don’t call me that.”

There was a mock gasp, though that turned into a ragged cough quickly. Moving in, Ichigo helped Urahara sit up. The blond coughed, lungs protesting all the effort they were making to clear themselves. “So cruel,” was the raspy reply once Urahara could talk again.

“Really?” Ichigo snorted. “Figured it was obvious that you were an idiot when you decided to play with a plague and got yourself sick.” He scowled at the man. “At least you aren’t contagious.”

By the time they had found him, Urahara had managed to purge the rest of the pollen...whatever he was working on. Something from the outer edges of the Rukongai, warped by the powers there. It also apparently caused a nasty respiratory illness, making Ichigo think of people with nasty flu bugs that came to the clinic now and then. 

Urahara had been trying to find a cure, according to Tessai, a personal request from someone in Soul Society. 

Which was fine by Ichigo, except for the fact the idiot managed to get himself sick while working on it. 

Shifting so he could pull Kisuke against him, Ichigo let the other man rest against him. “Seriously, you are an idiot. Didn’t you think to wear something to protect yourself?”

A shrug and another cough. “It did not occur to me,” Urahara said, breathing wet as he spoke. It was obvious that being upright helped, but not as much as Ichigo would like. A sigh, and he pressed a kiss against somewhat damp blond hair. Urahara was still running a fever. 

Blurry grey eyes looked up at him. “You know not to come while outside your body, correct?”

Ichigo nodded. “I was already warned. I’m not sure if you remember, but my dad said the kids could stay at our place. And Tessai is staying in a gigai. Everyone else knows to stay away unless they are in gigais.” A benefit of it being something from Soul Society. Living people, or people in gigai, couldn’t catch it. 

That got a laugh and a cough. “Most of them store them here,” Urahara said. “So it may just be us for a bit. Just what we’ve been looking for lately” He gave Ichigo a smile, but he could tell the other’s heart wasn’t into it. 

Urahara looked miserable. He was pale, hair plastered to his head from sweat, and there were dark circles under his eyes already. Each breath was a wet, wheezy sound, and he burned against Icigho’s skin. 

“I brought soup,” he said. “Figured you’d be hungry by now.” Urahara had been sleeping a lot for the last few days. He probably needed more, but Ichigo wasn’t going to push him to do it. Better to get some food into him. 

There was a grimace. “I’m not, but I know better than to argue this with you.” He rested a little more against Ichigo, but the brief brush of dry lips against his jaw made Ichigo feel better. “I won’t be sick for long. It’s a rough week, but I’ll be better by the end of it.”

“Good,” Ichigo said, collecting the bowl of broth. “Then I can really yell at you then.”

“Cruelty doesn’t suit you,” Urahara pouted. But he let Ichigo feed him. 

It was almost nice, this moment with him. It would be better if Urahara wasn’t sick. But this quiet time together, it was nice. It also meant that it didn’t take long to finish off the bowl. 

Setting it down, Ichigo wrapped an arm around the other, just enjoying the chance to hold him. Another soft kiss against his jaw. “Lay down with me?”

“Should make you clean up,” Ichigo said, offering no resistance as Urahara tried to settle back down. 

“Nap now, clean later.” A low hum of that sounded amused. “Sex once I’m better?”

Ichigo felt himself go red. “Yelling once you feel better,” he counter offered. Then, rolling his eyes at the sad puppy eyes Urahara gave him. “Then sex. Maybe.”

“Good enough,” the blond said with a tone that had enough cheer to it to make it clear he was happy, and then he curled against Ichigo. There were a few smaller coughs, and Ichigo sighed as an overly warm body pressed against his. He just wrapped his arms around Urahara as the man made some small sounds and fell asleep again. 

“Idiot,” he muttered again. But his idiot, and Ichigo let himself doze off as well. Would get him into fresh bedding later. Right now, a nap sounded good.


End file.
